


Some Cying Breakfast Friends Angst

by Lieju



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), crying breakfast friends - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I wrote this over a year ago, egg cup angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The egg spoke softly to Weeping Eggcup. “I know that I’m not like you. That I am…” It swallowed. “Perishable.” The egg’s eyes closed, the stream of yolk tears flowing freely. “At least I am going to a better place, and can meet Sniffling Croissant again-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Cying Breakfast Friends Angst

Weeping eggcup looked with tears in its eyes to Sad spoon, who would soon be used against its will by the killing and eating of Crying egg. "Please forgive me, Egg," Spoon cried.

The egg closed its eyes. “It’s okay, Sad Spoon, I forgive you. I realize now you were nothing more than an unwilling instrument in the destruction of the Breakfast Society.”

The egg spoke softly to Weeping Eggcup. “I know that I’m not like you. That I am…” It swallowed. “Perishable.” The egg’s eyes closed, the stream of yolk tears flowing freely. “At least I am going to a better place, and can meet Sniffling Croissant again-”

“Stop it!” Sad Spoon cried out. “This murderous doctrine is nothing but a lie! A lie they tell you to make you accept your fate! To make you go silently into the gaping maws of men!”

Both Crying Egg and Weeping Egg Cup stared at the spoon, astonished. The egg was the first to regain their ability to speak. “S-sad Spoon? T-that kind of talk is-”

“Treason!” The Egg Cup sniffled. “No, they really go to a better place, they join Our Creators, in a pure physical way us, mere instruments of their will can never-”

“You keep telling yourself that!” The spoon replied. “I too wanted to believe in this convenient delusion! Crying Egg!”

“Wh-what?”

The Spoon reached closer. “There is a way to escape. Will you take it?”

The egg stared at the spoon. “Escape?”

“Quickly!” Sad Spoon cried, trying to hold back its tears. “It is almost here!”

“The Breakfast,” Weeping Egg Cup said solemnly.

The egg nodded, closing it’s eyes. “Do it!”

As the fleshy hand took hold of Sad Spoon, the spoon used all of its strength, and knocked the egg off the table.

The eggcup’s eyes widened, as it realized that the spoon’s plan was. The spoon had Fallen once into the mystical Floor, and returned with stories of dirt and dust and worse.

And the Egg cup knew the egg would not return. For the first timein its life, the egg cup wailed, no longer merely weeping, as if in pain.

The egg fell, watching the Floor come closer and closer. Its last thought before it hit was that it was the end.

But that the Crying Egg would not be consumed.


End file.
